Touch
by Anime Crazed
Summary: Shounen-ai between Ryou and Bakura mainly. One-shot. Everyone is with someone except for two certain silver-haired, brown eyed bishes. Who would have known what a song could make them realise...


Hey! I'm not going to say much except for enjoy and read and review!

**Disclaimer: Mk: "I really should be paid to do this...We do not own Yugioh, nor do we own the song Touch by Darren Hayes or Solo."**

Key

Underlined words 'blah' are song lyrics

Italic words _'blah'_ are thoughts or if they are in the middle of dialogue, the word is being emphasised.

**Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai or boy/boy love. If you don't like, then don't read! It's simple, really. The pairings are; **

**Main pairing: Ryou/Bakura (Yami Bakura) **

**Minor Pairing: Malik/Marik (Yami Marik and Jonouchi (Joey)/Seto. **

* * *

Ryou was sitting at the bar waiting for the attendant to get him his lemonade. Loud music was blaring into his ears. His eyes scanned the dance floor and noticed Malik and Marik doing some very...interesting moves to say the least. He sighed and began twirling a strand of silvery hair around one of his slender fingers. When he noticed what he was doing he frowned and dropped his hair. It was a very bad and girlish habit. 

"Yo, kid," Ryou blinked, "You wanted the lemonade, right?" the attendant asked. Ryou looked confused and the attendant pointed to the bottle she was holding. Ryou nodded and the attendant left the bottle sitting in front of him. He opened the bottle and took a mouthful. A red-faced Yugi jumped up on the chair next to him.

"What are you doing here, Ryou? Why aren't you dancing?"

"What?" He yelled over the loud music.

"I said, what are you doing here, Ryou? Why aren't you dancing?" Yugi yelled back.

"Nothing much, I don't feel like dancing...what the heck were you up to? On second thoughts, don't answer that."

Yugi laughed. "I was only dancing...and...then I bumped into Kaiba, who was making out with you'll never guess who and he started to chase me."

"Jonouchi."

Yugi pouted. "How did you know?"

"I may not have a love life of my own yet, but I'm not totally oblivious."

Yugi flashed a smile. "Don't worry, Ryou. You'll find someone soon...and because Yami and myself value my life I am going to have to leave you to escape the wrath of an interrupted Seto," Yugi quickly dashed off and Ryou was left alone again.

_I don't need to find someone...I've found them already. Too bad they haven't found me._ Ryou thought sadly as he took another mouthful of his drink.

* * *

On the opposite side of the club, another teen was standing on the wall in the darkness. His eyes flicked towards the dance floor and noticed two blondes coming his way. He sighed and grabbed the bottle he was being offered. He opened the bottle of Solo and drank half its contents. 

"Okay. What the hell has you running scared?" One of the blondes asked after the boy had snatched it off of him.

"Nothing. Shut your trap, Malik,"

"Come off it, Bakura. I _know_ your avoiding something."

"I said,_ shut it_, Malik. Marik, get him outta here. I need to talk to you."

"Fine," Malik said pouting, "I can find someone else to chat to," he was about to leave when Marik pulled him into a kiss and Bakura looked away.

"Now, what is it?" Marik asked.

"I don't know what to do."

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell him. I've never been the best at telling people how I feel," Bakura said, idly swirling the Solo in his bottle around.

"Don't tell him the way I told Malik."

"Which was?" Bakura asked, just so he'd know what not to do.

"Well...I made him see hallucinations of me showing my sexy bod." Marik shrugged, "It did the job for me," he smiled.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "That's not my style, besides, I don't want to scare Ryou to death. He'd start to think he's going more insane than he already thinks he is if he started seeing images of me around the place."

"Yeah, and you don't want to do the Yami approach."

"Enlighten me," Bakura said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Confessed his love in a riddle...not that long before he came here actually."

"The only riddles I know are ancient curses written on tombs. Not very appropriate."

"And then the Seto approach isn't good either," Marik said nonchalantly.

"Oh, let me guess this one. He roped the mutt with a dog leash?"

Marik's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I am a thief remember? I was watching from the sidelines...quite funny really. Kaiba had to practise for a while till he could actually make sure he wouldn't miss."

"Ah, would have been a sight to see," Marik paused.

Bakura took a mouthful of Solo. "Well?"

"I can't help you. I have no idea. How about you just tell him how you feel about him?"

"Isn't that a little...forward?"

Marik shrugged, "Whatever you think. I'm going back to the dance floor, I miss my snuggle kitten."

"Snuggle kitten?"

Marik glared. Bakura shrugged and Marik left to find Malik.

Bakura finished off his lemonade. _It's now or never, Tomb Robber. _He thought as he moved off the wall and sauntered his way across the dance floor.

"Yugi, you're back. Is Kaiba still after you?"

"Nope," he grinned, "I got Jou to stop him for me."

"Ah."

"What's bothering you Ryou?"

"I don't know what to do." 

"Well, you could try flirting with him," Yugi suggested.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about flirting, Yugi."

"Of course you would. You do it all the time," Yugi said, winking.

"What?"

"The hair thing,"

"Oh, aside from that then."

"You could steal something special for him and leave a note with it."

"Knowing me, I'd get caught. I may be the hikari of a tomb robber but that doesn't mean I can do what he does."

"I guess."

"I'm still stuck. I know what Jou did and I would never dream of doing that."

"Which was?"

"Oh, you didn't know? He actually began agreeing with Kaiba about being a dog and how he didn't have an owner and started following him like a lost puppy. You've probably noticed that the 'doggie' has found a new home."

Yugi hid a smile. "Or...maybe..." Yugi trailed off, "Nah, you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah?" Ryou was that lost for ideas, he'd welcome almost any suggestion.

Yugi began whispering into Ryou's ear.

"Hmm...that's good, but I'll do something else."

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

Ryou whispered his plan into his ear. Yugi looked surprised.

"Wow. How did you come up with that?"

"You should know that all hikari's aren't always what they seem..." Ryou smiled.

"Oh yeah," Yugi smiled, "My Yami will learn that the hard way!"

"Well...I'm off. You know what to do... I think Yami wants you, Yugi." 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Yugi said as he walked off.

"Me neither," Ryou mumbled as he slowly made his way across the dance floor.

Ryou came to a stop when he noticed a familiar face.

"Uh...Ba...Bakura, you're here?"

"Ry...Hikari...you're here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind. What the heck is this song?"

"I dunno...whoa!" Someone; that someone being a certain vertically challenged hikari, had shoved Ryou forward and thanks to his Yami's very quick reflexes, was caught. They both felt a jolt when Bakura caught Ryou.

"Sorry."

The song was about to end. Ryou began dancing to the dying beat.

"Come on, dance. You don't want to be the only one not dancing do you?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know how."

"Would...would you like me to teach you?" Ryou asked shyly.

"I don't care."

"Oh! Fantastic!" he exclaimed with a smile, "Basically you just have to move to the beat. Like this," Ryou began swaying to the beat, his moves loose and flowing.

Bakura just stood there.

Ryou spun and ended up behind Bakura.

"Let me help you," he whispered into his ear.

He placed his hands on the yami's shoulder. Bakura tensed.

"Relax...move along with me."

Ryou began moving to the beat again; only this time he was leading Bakura. He glanced over to Yugi and saw he was doing the self same thing...it looked funny because Yugi was shorter than the ancient pharaoh.

"I feel stupid," he heard Bakura mumble.

"That's because you aren't moving your hips..." Ryou trailed off and gingerly placed his hands on his yami's hips.

One touch 

Sparks electricity

Flame burns hot and viciously

Microscopic glittery

Catalystic energy

Tiny glow so flickery

Scintillation glittering

Ember heats so viciously

Pulsing, flow, electricity. 

"That's it," Ryou said encouragingly, as he took his hands away.

Bakura spun to face Ryou and they were both dancing.

Touch

There's an energy,

Washing chemically over me

I can't take it anymore

Like my destiny 

Running endlessly over me

You're the one I'm waiting for

Touch

You know that we are the sun and the moon, the stars every time we touch.

You know that we are the light and the universe has been changed because we touched.

Ryou smiled. All was going to plan. Bakura pulled Ryou close and Ryou's arms snaked around the tomb robber's neck.

Blossom blush so brilliantly

Incandescent energy

White-hot blue monosomy

Phosphorus intensity

Radiate so vividly

Beam of light transmitting a wave of glowing, glimmery shining flash every time we touch. 

There's an energy,

Washing chemically over me

I can't take it anymore

Like my destiny 

Running endlessly over me

You're the one I'm waiting for

Touch

You know that we are the sun and the moon, the stars every time we touch.

You know that we are the light and the universe has been changed because we touched.

Ryou danced his way out of his yami's embrace. Bakura grabbed his hand and pulled him in again. Ryou smiled and for the first time, that Ryou could remember, Bakura smiled back.

One touch 

Sparks electricity

Flame burns hot and viciously

Microscopic glittery

Catalystic energy

Tiny glow so flickery

Scintillation glittering

Ember heats so viciously

Pulsing, flow, electricity.

Touch

Slowly, Ryou ran a hand through his yami's long hair.

Bakura cupped his hikari's cheek. Ryou felt the heat rising in his cheeks and knew he was blushing. Ryou blinked and began dancing again.

Touch

There's an energy,

Washing chemically over me

I can't take it anymore

I can't take it anymore.

As the first note of the chorus began Bakura captured the soft lips of his hikari with his own and Ryou gladly accepted.

Touch

There's an energy,

Washing chemically over me

I can't take it anymore

Like my destiny 

Running endlessly over me

You're the one I'm waiting for

Touch

You know that we are the sun and the moon, the stars every time we touch.

You know that we are the light and the universe has been changed because of your touch.

Bakura broke the kiss, both softly gasping in much needed air. Bakura ran a slender finger along Ryou's jaw line and Bakura could have sworn that Ryou had purred. They both began dancing again.

Touch

There's an energy,

Washing chemically over me

I can't take it anymore

Like my destiny 

Running endlessly over me

You're the one I'm waiting for

You know that we are the sun and the moon, the stars every time we touch.

You know that we are the light and the universe has been changed because we touched.

Blossom blush so brilliantly

(One touch) 

Incandescent energy

(Sparks electricity)

Touch

(Flame burns hot and viciously)

White-hot blue monosomy

(Microscopic glittery)

Phosphorus intensity

(Catalystic energy)

Radiate so vividly

(Tiny glow so flickery)

Beam of light transmitting a wave of glowing, glimmery shining flash every time we touch.

(Scintillation glittering, Ember heats so viciously, Pulsing, flow, electricity)

Bakura pulled Ryou in close and rested his chin on the hikari's head. Breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

"Ryou?"

Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Ryou just smiled and snuggled into Bakura's chest and hugged him tight. His grip loosened and he stood on his tiptoes and gave him a long kiss.

"I love you too."

Marik felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around.

"What do you want Bakura?"

"Just letting you know we're leaving."

"Okay, see you later," the two blondes left.

Outside, Ryou dragged Bakura all the way to their house and unlocked the door. Still holding Bakura's hand.

"Aren't hikari's meant to be innocent?" Bakura asked.

"There's more to us than meets the eye," Ryou said with a smirk before the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Sorry about all the dialogue ' Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please, press the little purple button that says 'Review'. Thanks! Ja ne! 


End file.
